operationchocolatefandomcom-20200213-history
Timeline of Events in Choco's Adventure
This is a chronological list of significant events in the Choco and the date which they occurred in, or, for events which happened outside the eye of the trainers signified in it. Choco's Pokemon Adventure started on August 1, and hasn't ended yet. Events in Journey by Date 08/01/2010 *Choco is 12, and starts his journey. *Professor Elm comes to Choco's house and offers him, as well as his friends Dienti and Mary Anne a starter Pokemon. *Choco chooses Totodile as his Starter Pokemon, Dienti chooses Cyndaquil as his, and Mary Anne chooses Chikorita as hers. *Choco and Dienti have their first official battle. Choco wins. (Choco's Totodile vs. Dienti's Cyndaquil) Choco Wins *Choco, Dienti, and Mary Anne obtain a Pokedex *Choco's mom , gives him a gift, a Pokemon. She gives him a Teddiursa , who is the offspring of his father 's signature Pokemon, Ursaring. *Everyone stays in for the night, and plan to begin their journeys in the morning *Mary Anne tries to catch a Spearow, but fails horribly. *Choco and Deinti spot a Black Pokemon (JP: Zekrom ) flying into the sunset, but disappears before Mary Anne can see it as well. She then doesn't believe them. 08/02/2010 *Choco, and the gang leave out from Blackthorn City, and then take a train to NewBark Town. *On their way from the train, Choco meets a guy named Charf who challenges him to a battle. He is a trainer who started his journey at the age of 10. *Choco's Totodile vs. Charf's Bayleef battle. Although there is a type disadvantage, Choco wins. (Choco's Totodile vs. Charf's Bayleef) Choco Wins *Choco gains a Rival. *Choco starts his journey, but they just walk around awing and being amazed at the new world. 08/03/2010 *Mary Anne heads to Cherrygrove City, where she says her family lives, and runs into a pair of Team Rocket grunts who say their names are Lain and Freddy. *Lain and Freddy try to steal Choco's Pokemon, but are tooken out by Totodile's Water Gun, Cyndaquil's Ember, and Chikorita's Razor Leaf. *The trio then head to the Pokemon Center in Cherrygrove City and discuss various topics. 08/04/2010 *On their way to Violet City, Mary Anne, wakes up early and heads to out to the field without Choco and Dienti. *She spots a Drifloon and catches it with a Pokeball. *The gang head out, and Mary Anne, still rushing, go out to Violet City. Choco has a tag battle with Mary Anne, against two trainers who call themself Bufly, and Negg . It is Choco's Teddiursa, and Mary Anne's Chikorita vs Bufly and Negg's Snubull and Geodude. Choco and Mary Anne win. (Choco's Teddiursa & Mary Anne's Chikorita vs. Bufly & Negg's Snubull & Geodude) Choco & Mary Anne Wins *Mary Anne goes fishing at the end and catches herself a Spheal . 08/05/2010 *The trio finally go to Violet City *Dienti catches an Aipom . 08/06/2010 *Mary Anne enters a Pokemon Contest in Violet City, and meets a trainer named Sillia . She is also a Pokemon Coordinator. She owns a Magikarp, Hoppip, and Pidgeotto. *Mary Anne's Chikorita evolves into Bayleef during the battle round. *Mary Anne sadly loses the Pokemon Contest, the ribbon going to another trainer named Clarissa, who owns an Espeon. 08/07/2010 *After Mary Anne enters her Pokemon Contest, Choco decides to challenge Falkner. *Choco runs into Falkner, and Falkner tells him "back off little kid". Choco gets mad and challenges him to a battle. *Choco wins the battle, and the Zephyr Badge, and Falkner taking his words back. (Choco's Totodile vs. Falkner's Pidgey) (Teddiursa vs. Pidgeotto) (Totodile vs. Pidgey) Choco Wins 08/08/2010 *Choco goes to a route near Azalea Town and find a trainer who claims to have opened the toughest gym around. *He bets the trainer that if he wins he gets a Pokemon of the challenger, and vise versa. *Dienti challenges him and wins with Aipom. The prized Pokemon, Magmar , goes to Choco as a gift, and plus he hadn't catched any new Pokemon. (Dienti's Aipom vs. ?Trainer's Poliwhirl) Dienti Wins 08/09/2010 *It rains in, so the trio is stuck in the Azalea Pokemon center, with 13 other trainers. *They all talk, and Choco talks to a trainer who also had to start his journey late, but due to the fact that he was scared of Pokemon. *Choco and the trainer, named Brian , battle, but the battle is interrupted by a large lightning strike which breaks the glass on the door of the Pokemon Center. (Choco's Teddiursa vs. Brian's Ledian) No Win-Interruption *The lightning came from an angry Electabuzz who was being agressive after being abused by its trainer. *Brian, too scared to do anything, stays as far as possible, but then notices that the Electabuzz was just being this way because it being lonely. *Brian catches the Electabuzz. *The rain stops within 4 hours, and they all say goodbye to one another. *Brian thanks Choco for helping him get over his fear. *Brian says that hopefully they would meet again, so maybe they will. *The three end the day by saying bye to everyone, and then helping Nurse Joy fix the glass on the Pokemon Center. 08/10/2010 *Choco meets up with Charf in Azalea Town, who is proven to have gotten stronger. *He challenges Choco to a two on two battle. *He uses his Bayleef, and Beedrill, while Choco uses Totodile, and Magmar. *In the last round, while Beedrill powers up a Twineedle, Totodile starts to glow and then evolves. (Choco's Magmar vs. Charf's Bayleef) (Choco's Magmar vs. Charf's Beedrill) (Choco's Totodile-Croconaw vs. Charf's Beedrill) Choco Wins *Croconaw finished Beedrill with a powerful Water Gun attack. *Without saying a word after the battle, Charf leaves. *The group wonder around Azalea town taking a break, and enjoying the wonderful town. *They eat, and they find out that Dienti is allergic to Tomatoes, while eating Spaghetti and Meatballs. *They then sleep, getting ready for the next day for Choco to challenge Bugsy. 08/11/2010 *Choco trains all day with his Pokemon, especially with Magmar. *Magmar won't listen and is found to be very stubborn. *At the end of the day it starts raining, and Choco takes off his jacket to keep Magmar from getting wet. *Magmar then starts to trust and listen to Choco. 08/12/2010 *Choco goes out to challenge Bugsy, but finds that he is missing. *Choco meets up with Bugsy's mom, and it turns out he went to study in the library, but he isn't there. *Bugsy is missing and they can't find him. *Where is Bugsy? 08/13/2010 *Choco meets Bugsy up, but we was captured by two Ariados. *Choco battles the Ariados with Magmar, and after letting Bugsy go, he (Bugsy) catches both Ariados, *Bugsy thanks Choco and finds out that he looked for him to challenge him. *Choco battles Bugsy for the Hive Badge. (Choco's Teddiursa vs. Bugsy's Kakuna) Choco Wins *Choco wins and gains the the Hive Badge. *As a thanks for saving him, Bugsy gives Choco one of the Ariados he caught. 08/14/2010 *Choco spends the day training all four of his Pokemon. *Ariados learns Shadow Sneak. *Choco battles Mary Anne to a three-on-three. (Choco's Magmar vs. Mary's Spheal) (Choco's Croconaw vs. Mary's Bayleef) (Choco's Croconaw '''vs. Mary's Spheal) (Choco's Croconaw vs. '''Mary's Drifloon) (Choco's Ariados '''vs. Mary's Drifloon) Choco Wins *Choco wins. 08/15/2010 *Choco heads up to Goldenrod City, but before he does that he goes through the famous Llex Forest. *Both Dienti and Mary, are a little frightened to go to such a murky and dark place, but Choco knows the gain after is what its all about. *While going through the Maze-like forest, the three get scared by a Duskull, making Mary Anne head outside. *It is then found out that the Duskull just belongs to a trainer who is trying to enter the Llex Forest Pokemon Tournament. *The trainer, found out to be named Reno is trying to get up Duskull's self esteem so that it could be close to evolve and get ready for the Tournament. *Choco then decides to enter the Tournament, since the prize is a Pokemon Egg. *Dienti also then decides to enter. *Mary Anne, soon enough coming back, then decides to also enter, hoping the egg will hatch into a grass-type, being her favorite type. *Choco finds out you only can use two Pokemon, it being a double battle. *Choco uses Ariados, and Croconaw, Dienti uses Cyndaquil, and Aipom, and Mary using Bayleef, and Drifloon. *During the competition, Choco makes it to the top 4, Dienti as well, and Mary losing in her first round. *Dienti battles a trainer named Luke, and loses. (Dienti's Cyndaquil vs. '''Luke's Nosepass) (Dienti's Aipom vs. Luke's Nosepass) Luke Wins *Choco battles Reno, ending up in his Duskull evolving. Reno wins. (Choco's Ariados vs. Reno's Treecko) (Choco's Ariados vs. Reno's Duskull-Dusclops) (Choco's Croconaw vs. Reno's Dusclops) Reno Wins *The crew are about to leave, until a girl who supposedly knows Mary Anne stops them. *Mary Anne then remembers her from Trainer School, and the girl says to know Choco as well, but he doesn't remember. *It is found out that the girl, named Carly, is the granddaughter of the host, which is the owner of the whole competition. *The host, Mr. Brueatle, tells Choco what a wonderful battle he has, and that although he didn't win, he wanted Choco to take care of an Egg he had found. *Carly tells them that they've been trying to find a trainer to take care of it, since Carly isn't a trainer but a Pokemon Breeder. *Choco accepts the egg, and thanks Mr. Brueatle, and Carly for everything, telling them he had fun in the tournament. *Before ending the day, they see Reno again at the Pokemon Center, who shows Choco the egg, and Choco shows the egg to him. *It turns up that the egg that Reno got was already close to hatching, and then hatches right infront of everyone. *The egg hatches into a Pichu. *Choco then wonders what his egg will hatch into, and how long it will take, and gets overwhelmed. *He can't wait. 08/16/2010 *The crew meet up with Team Rocket again, and they try to steal everyone's Pokemon. *A Cubone comes out of nowhere, and attacks Team Rocket with a strong Bone Club. *Dienti notices the Cubone, and thanks it. *Soon afterwards he catches it. *While heading to Goldenrod City, Mary's Drifloon floated away because it was tooken by the wind. *The group spends all day looking for it. *At around 8 PM they give up, to keep looking tomorrow. 08/17/2010 *In the morning, they keep looking for Drifloon. *Mary Anne becomes real sad, thinking she'll never see it again. *They hear a rustle in the tree, and notices something purple. *Yelling out " Drifloon, Drifloon! ", they awake the purple Pokemon, but it is a swarm of Venemoths. *They attack the gang and they try to attack them, but more and more keep coming. *Right when the group of Venemoths are charging up a Venemoth, they spot a large shadow overcasting the sun. *The shadow turns up to be Mary Anne's Drifloon, which had evolved into a Drifblim. *Drifblim sent the Venemoths off with a powerful Thunderbolt. *Mary Anne excited, since the Pokemon Contest is tomorrow, and also that her Drifloon had evolved and is alot stronger, was glad to have gotten her prized Pokemon back. 08/18/2010 *Choco trains all day again. *Choco meets up with a trainer named Evan, which owns an Eevee. *He's having trouble evolving his Eevee into Espeon. *Choco helps him and soon enough it evolves. *At the end of the day, Choco's egg that he obtained hatched into a Swinub. *Swinub gets connected to Choco and thinks he is its mother. *Mary Anne becomes jealous. 08/19/2010 *It rains all day and Choco, Mary Anne, and Dienti just tell stories of their personal and previous experiences with Pokemon 08/20/2010 *Mary Anne enters the Pokemon Contest in Goldenrod City. *She makes it to the final battle, and fights Sillia. *All her Pokemon are found to have evolved. (Mary Anne's Bayleef vs Sillia's Jumpluff) (Mary Anne's Bayleef vs Sillia's Gyarados) (Mary Anne's Drifblim vs Sillia's Gyarados) Mary Anne Wins *Mary Anne wins her first Ribbon *SIllia congratulates her Category:Browse Category:Pokemon (CPA)